


Let's Make Purple

by TheWriterWrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Back Painting, F/M, Fingering, Lin sin, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanish, Teasing, lin-manuel miranda smut, paintings, shirtless Lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWrites/pseuds/TheWriterWrites
Summary: You (the Reader) decide to paint something on your boyfriend's back. Your boyfriend also happens to be the famous Hamilton writer, actor, Tony award winner, Lin-Manuel Miranda. He also happens to be ticklish and gets his hands on some red paint. You grab blue.You make purple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is my first reader-insert fic. I do take requests, so feel free to message me! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @aaronburrisadouchebag
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment and kudos! <3

“Lin-Manuel Miranda, if you don’t sit still I’m going to kick your ass.”

(Y/N) and the Hamilton writer had been dating for over a year now, and best friends for longer than that. You were an artist, complimenting his rhymes with color. He was currently laying on his stomach on the floor, wearing only his pants. He was wiggling, reading some of Walt Whitman’s poetry to you as you painted. The only issue with his wiggling was that your canvas was his back.

“I’m sorry (Y/N) but your brush tickles,” Lin grumbled, turning the page of the weathered book. His now-short dark hair made it a little easier to paint his back; it didn’t get in the way of the wet paint on his neck.

You hummed thoughtfully, pushing his shoulder back to the ground with one hand. You were straddling his butt, paint covering your hands and the brush you were holding. Half of Lin’s back was a mixture of blue, green, and white, creating a lake scene. “It wouldn’t tickle if you were still.”

“That’s definitely not how it works!” He exclaimed, twitching as you placed your brush down on his skin again, adding white accents to the lake.

You raised an eyebrow and pulled the brush away from his skin. “Please go back to reading,” you commanded, dipping your paintbrush into blue paint. You resumed painting the smooth curve of his back, creating your masterpiece. Your (E/C) eyes scanned his skin, trying to decide what to put on the other half.

“Oh Captain, my captain,” Lin murmured, “our fearful trip is done, the ship has weather’d every rack, the prize we sought is won, the port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting, while follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring; but O heart! heart! heart! O the bleeding drops of red, where on the deck my Captain lies, fallen cold and dead.” He shifted to flip the page, lifting his arm and causing your paintbrush to slip from your hand and create a large violet streak of paint across your creation.

“Lin!” You exclaimed, feeling your spirits sink at your ruined skin-painting. “Seriously? I’ve been working on that for an hour!” You fling the brush into the cup of dirty water, sliding off of him.

Lin sits up and looks at you sheepishly, his gaze roaming your (S/C) skin. You were wearing soft shorts and a tank top, trying to beat the summer heat. “Does this mean I can stop reading now?” He asked, “because I have something I’d like to do.”

“What’s that?” you scowled, picking up a plateful of blue paint.

He looked around for a moment and grabbed a plateful of red, smirking. “Since I suffered for over an hour on the floor getting paint all over me, I think is only fair that you get your share.”

He dipped his fingers in the red paint as swiftly smeared it across your cheeks in one swoop before you could stop him.

A battle cry escaped your lips as you placed your whole hand in the blue paint, then smacked it across his face. “You’re so rude!”

The two of you scrambled to your feet. Lin was flinging red paint at you, covering your skin, hair, and clothes. He was shouting every time you spread more blue paint onto his tan skin, the cold liquid hitting his hot skin. The floor was ruined, as well as your clothes and his pants. He had blue all over him, including his lips, and you looked the same except with red.

“You have a bit of blue right there,” you smirked, pointing towards his mouth with a paint-covered hand.

“Well you have a bit of red right there!” The man challenged childishly, staring at your red, paint covered lips.

You stopped fighting for a moment, thinking thoughtfully. There was somewhere you could go with this, but it would be messy… whatever. It was definitely going to be worth it.

“Wanna make purple?” You grinned, tossing your empty paint-plate to the floor.

Lin paused, then began laughing. His eyes twinkled with happiness and the promise of a tease. “You took the words right out of my mouth,” he said as he placed his plate on the coffee table.

You both crossed the room to meet in the middle, his lips locking with yours immediately. The acrylic paint didn’t taste good at all, but it was easily overlooked as your tongues tangled together. The innocent kissing quickly became heated as he slid his wet hands under your shirt, smearing the red paint further.  
A soft moan escaped your lips as the kiss was broken for Lin to tug off your shirt. He gazed down at you, taking in your curves before he removed your black sports bra. “You’re divine,” he whispered, trailing purple kisses down your throat.

“Lin… Papi,” you whined quietly, tugging him towards the bathroom. “I am not letting you get anywhere close to my pussy with paint.”  
The writer chuckled as he broke away from your neck and willingly followed you to the bathroom. The front of his pants had a noticeable bulge; he was clearly aroused by your artistic kink.

You began stripping off your clothes as you entered the bathroom, dropping your shorts and lacy panties to the floor. You were wet, and Lin immediately could tell when your damp panties hit the tile. “Fuck.”

Laughing, you turned on the shower as he tugged off his pants and boxers. “Come on, Papi.”

At your beckoning, Lin stepped into the spray of water with you and washed the paint from his hands and lips before kissing you again. This was much better.  
The hot water soothed and cleaned the paint from your bodies as he pushed you against the shower wall. His large cock rubbed against your abdomen, and you let out a low whine.

Grunting, Lin lowered his lips to suck at your collarbone as he gripped your ass, kneading it for a moment before slipping his fingers down to your slit.  
“You want this, princesa?” He purred, nipping at your flesh with his teeth. The tip of his finger brushed your clit, rubbing gently.

Your (E/C) eyes squeezed shut and you nodded, “Please, Papi.” You begged, scraping your short nails along his semi-paint covered back.  
The shower usually wasn’t the best place for sex, but there was no stopping Lin when he was horny.

He slid one finger into your soaking pussy, causing your breath to hitch. He gently began finger-fucking you, kissing down your wet body. He lingered at your breasts, sucking at the soft flesh there before continuing lower. He settled onto his knees, slapping your ass with your free hand. “Spread those legs, princesa.” He growled huskily, and you shivered as you shifted your legs apart. His face immediately dove between them, latching onto your clit with his mouth.

A cry left your lips and you grabbed onto his short, brown hair as he lavished your clit with sucks and licks. He easily slid a second finger into your pussy, finger-fucking you eagerly now.

You panted, “Papi, I need your thick cock, please! Please, I want you to fuck me!” You whined. Lin only removed his fingers and shifted to shove his tongue into your pussy, tasting your juices. His hands gripped your hips tightly, keeping you from grinding on his face. You needed friction, and so he denied it from you.  
You were going weak at the knees. “Lin, please, I’m gonna cum….” you warned, tugging on his hair. Your thighs quivered, a distinct sign of your orgasm.

“Come for me, princesa.” He commanded, licking upwards to suck hard on your clit. With a shout, you practically collapsed on top of him as you came, hard.  
Your pussy clenched on nothing as your abdomen spasmed with pleasure. Heavy breaths left your mouth as you came down from your high. Lin had been supporting you with his hands, but he generously allowed you to slide down the shower wall and sit on the wet, tile floor with him.

You noticed that he was still clearly painfully hard. Your gaze lifted to meet his, and he smiled at you. “Did you have fun, princesa?” Lin asked, trailing his fingers along your cheek.

Nodding, you sat up and slid into his lap. “Let’s stay on the floor, Papi. Now we won’t fall.” You murmured, kissing his plump lips. You positioned your body above his throbbing cock and slowly lowered your pussy onto it. The head slid into your tight walls slowly, followed by the remaining length of his member.  
Lin let out a ragged gasp as your pussy took in the entire length of his cock, providing immediate pleasure to him. “Oh, princesa.” He moaned, grasping your hips tightly and sliding you up and down his erection.

You breathed heavily against his skin, moving your lips to his neck. You bit his earlobe and tugged gently, increasing the pace of your bouncing on his cock. Your bodies made a wonderful, wet noise as they collided.

Lin continued to moan and groan lowly as you rode his cock. He eventually grabbed your hips and started fucking you by himself, his hips snapping upwards into yours. Your pussy was dripping wet all around his cock, coating his lap.

“You’re so tight and wet for me,” he murmured, leaning forwards to suck on your nipple. “I know you love it when I make you mad.”

You tugged sharply on his hair for that, but he only slapped your ass and pounded upwards into your pussy faster. You let out jagged, short cries as you were bounded on his member. He had tilted back slightly and found just the right angle to cause the head of his cock to pound into your g-spot.

“I’m going to come, princesa,” Lin growled huskily, biting the side of your breast gently.

“Me too, Papi.” You moaned, tilting your head back in pleasure. His thin, but strong fingers dug harshly into the soft flesh of your hips as he began to lose control. His thrusts were becoming more uneven and his breathing had quickened significantly. His voice catching in his throat as he tried to speak, you lowered your mouth to his. “Please, Papi… Make me cum again for you, Lin,” you whispered against his lips as you felt your next orgasm growing closer once more.

The writer groaned loudly, “You’ll be the death of me,” and lowered one of his hands to rub quickly at your clit. The extra stimulation was just what you needed; your pussy clenched around his cock as you came. Your back arched and you gasped; it seemed like stars were exploding within your body from Lin’s touches now.

It only took a few more jagged thrusts before Lin climaxed with a soft, weak growl of pleasure. You couldn’t help but blush as you felt his cock twitch and release cum inside of you. It was always so warm, helping to relax your tired body.

He leaned forwards, resting his forehead in the crook of your neck as he calmed down. The spray of the shower had long since gone cold, and you began to shiver in his tender grip. “Lin… we need to-”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s get out (Y/N).” He murmured against your skin, slowly pulling away. You stood, legs wobbling slightly, and he reached out to support you as he rose to his feet too. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and gently wrapping you up first.  
You smiled graciously at him, watching as he got a second towel to dry himself off. He easily rubbed excess water from his hair, then grabbed your hand and led you to the bedroom.

“Lay down,” Lin smiled, pulling the sheets back for you. You dropped your towel to the floor and clambered into bed, drowsiness overcoming your senses as soon as your head hit the pillow. He slid into bed behind you, pressing his body against your backside and warming you once more. “Goodnight, (Y/N)… I love you.”

“I love you too, Lin…” you murmured, eyes drifting shut as you quickly fell asleep.


End file.
